onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 807
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro - Nami - Usopp - Sanji - Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "A Heartbreaking Duel - Luffy vs. Sanji - Part 1" is the 807th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sanji has memories of his escape from the Germa Kingdom, meeting Zeff, and later joining the Straw Hats as his family heads to the Whole Cake Chateau. Luffy and Nami ride Kingbaum out of the Seducing Woods, and they contact Chopper and Carrot, who reveal where Sanji is headed as they are pursued by Brûlée. They manage to hide again, but Brûlée brings Randolph, his crane, and the Noble Croc into the world to help her hunt the duo down, and Chopper gets the idea to gain control of Brûlée's power. Back in the real world, Luffy and Nami reach Sanji, and Luffy reunites with his crewmate. However, Sanji kicks Luffy out of the carriage, claiming to have accepted his royal heritage and disowning Luffy. Long Summary On the Baratie two years ago, Sanji gave food to a starving Gin. Luffy watched this affair, and asked Sanji to join his crew as the cook. Later, during the battle against Don Krieg, Sanji watched in amazement as Luffy fought fearlessly, risking injury and finding creative ways to take down his opponent. Back in the present, Luffy and Nami ride Kingbaum out of the Seducing Woods, and Nami talks to Chopper and Carrot through a mirror shard. They report that Sanji is heading for the Whole Cake Chateau and assure that they are OK, although the communication cuts out intermittently before the mirror shard suddenly breaks. In the Mirro-World, Brûlée has lost track of Chopper and Carrot again, but she gets an idea and pulls Randolph, his crane, and the Noble Croc into the Mirro-World to help her hunt the duo down. Although Chopper and Carrot are frightened, Chopper gets the idea to use Brûlée's powers for their own benefit. Several days ago on Zou, Sanji had first received the summons from Capone Bege to go to Whole Cake Island and marry Charlotte Pudding, much to the shock of his crewmates, but he was prepared to face the consequences for them. When he had battled Cracker, Luffy confidently asserted that he would be getting Sanji back and after a hard fight, he finally managed to take down the Sweet Commander. In the present, Nami witnesses in shock as a sleeping Luffy reverts back to his normal size. Kingbaum then points out that Sanji's family is on the road right in front of them, which wakes Luffy up. Luffy sees Sanji and excitedly bounds toward the carriage, where he grabs onto the door and faces Sanji directly. The Germa 66 soldiers circle around to attack, but as Luffy talks to Sanji, the cook suddenly kicks him away. Sanji tells Luffy that he has embraced his royal heritage and family name, so Luffy should get going, and he calls Luffy and the other Straw Hats low-class pirates. Luffy refuses to believe Sanji, and Yonji offers his help in getting rid of Luffy, but Sanji proclaims that he will do it himself. In his childhood, Sanji was abused heavily by his brothers and imprisoned by his father in order to be hidden away from society. When given the chance of freedom, Judge allowed him to go, but on the condition that he never mention him as his father. With Reiju's assistance, Sanji escaped to the Orbit with tears in his eyes. When the cooks returned to the ship, they met Sanji, who begged them to take him in since he dreamed of being a cook. On the Orbit and later the Baratie, Sanji told people about the All Blue, which he had read about in the Germa Kingdom, and was what drove him to struggle against Zeff when his crew attacked the Orbit. When Sanji was tossed overboard in a storm, Zeff dived in to save him and cut off his leg when it was caught in an anchor, and when the two of them were stranded on an island, Zeff gave Sanji all the food rations while pretending a bag of treasure was his food. Sanji came to truly realize Zeff was a real father to him when Zeff prohibited him from ever kicking a woman, saying it would bring dishonor to him as he raised Sanji. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This episode aired together with Episode 808 in a one-hour special. **Both this and Episode 808 are the only regular episodes so far with more than two eyecatchers, each having six. *This is the first episode to use the Hope opening song. *Krieg's Battle Spear tip is shown still intact. *The anime adds the following: **While still pursuing Chopper and Carrot, Brûlée uses her ability to pull her allies into the Mirro-World to help capture them and Chopper comes up with an idea to take advantage of Brûlée's power. **Before Luffy returns to his normal size, Nami expresses concern for Sanji's safety after thinking back to the encounter with Bege and Luffy's fight with Cracker. **An additional flashback scene of Sanji begging the chefs of the Orbit for work after boarding the ship. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 807